


I Found

by pasdoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Aomine and Kagami are the only ones who play basketball, Kise has better things to do with his time, Kise is dumb, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Takao likes women to the point of being creepy, but yeah kinda dumb, like watch every trashy tv show known to man, well more oblivious than dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdoll/pseuds/pasdoll
Summary: Kise is pretty sure that his new flatmate greatly dislikes him. At least he's got his trashy shows on the telly to keep him company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anything better than a story about two flatmates falling in love?   
> Okay, so first thing first, english is not my native language. There will be mistakes, and I am sorry in advance.   
> Second, there will be some british slang here. No actual reason for that other than the fact that I like british slang. So see this as a cross between England and Japan.  
> Third, let's forget about the nonsense of Aomine liking big boobs.   
> Fourth, the title is from the song I Found by Amber Run, because I listened to it while writing the chapter and had no idea what to call this fic.  
> And fifth, I hope you'll enjoy this :)

 

**chapter 1**

 

 

To say that Kise was tired would be the understatement of the century.  

He was unbelievably and utterly  _beat_.  

Of course, he only had himself to blame, which made the whole thing even worse. Staying up until four in the morning to finish watching the last season of The X-Factor was an obvious mistake looking back at it now, but Kise still couldn't find it in himself to regret it. He needed to see who the winner was, and if he wouldn't have watched it last night he was sure he'd beat himself up over it the morning after. 

But ultimately, his decision resulted in a booming headache and bloodshot eyes, and the inability to concentrate on what Professor Koizumi was blabbering on about from the front of the class. Kise rested his head between his arms on the table and closed his eyes, feeling them burn unpleasantly from the lack of sleep the night before. At least class was about to end in ten minutes; that was like a ray of sunshine in an otherwise gloomy day. 

The fact that he still hadn't found a new flat while having to leave his current flat in two weeks time was just the cherry on top. 

It wasn't like he wasn't looking for a replacement - god knew he contacted every 'flatmate wanted' add available - but everything was just so expensive it was ridiculous. He was a uni student, not a millionaire, and now that he couldn't keep a job anymore paying rent just got even more challenging. 

So yeah. Kise was tired and on his way to homelessness. Hence the gloomy day. 

His felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and exhaled, rearranging himself more comfortably on the table and reaching out to get to his phone. He read the text message he received and grimaced. 

_hey_ _kise_ _up_ _for_ _drinks_ _tonight_ _??_ _gonna_ _seduce_ _the_ _hot_ _new_ _bartender_ _and_ _i_ _need_ _a_ _wingman_ _pleaseeee_  

Goddamn Takao.  

_can't_ _sorry_ , he wrote, and got a message back instantly 

_yes_ _you_ _can_ _you_ _liar_ _!!_  

_cmon_ _help_ _out_ _a_ _friend_ _in_ _need_ _!!!!_  

Kise closed his eyes again and breathed deeply for a couple of seconds. When he opened them again he had 3 new messages from Takao. 

_pleaseeee_  

_pleaseeeeeeeeeee_  

_pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_  

Kise quickly typed in  _you're_ _the_ _neediest_ _friend_ _in_ _the_ _history_ _of_ _needy_ _friends_  and got back a reply of _:D_  

Seems like he was going out tonight. 

  

**~** **oOo** **~**  

  

"Look at her. Just _look_ at her. I swear I could write poetry about her eyes and hair and _boobs_. Seriously, look at her boobs." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm looking," Kise said obediently, sipping his drink slowly and fighting the urge to close his eyes and fall asleep. 

"Glorious boobs," Takao continued, looking properly smitten. 

Kise made a noncommittal noise. 

"Oi," Takao said, finally tearing his eyes away from the new bartender's boobs and looking at Kise. "That wasn't an enthusiastic sound of agreement. What's with you?" 

Kise took another sip. "I'm dead tired, Takao." 

"So?" Takao asked dismissively. "Even in my most exhausted of states I'd still rather look at boobs than do just about anything else." 

"That's because you're a disgusting human being," Kise said. "And horny to a fault." 

"Guilty," Takao agreed easily. "You can nap here if you want, I won't hold it against you." 

"On the sticky table?" Kise scrunched up his nose. "I'll pass, but thanks for the consideration." 

"You're welcome man." 

"I could've slept right now," Kise lamented, looking at a spot of spilt beer on the floor. "On my comfy bed in my comfy apartment." 

"But I _need_ you here!" Takao said. 

"For what? I'm not doing anything." 

"You're my wingman." 

"I'm quite possibly the _worst_ wingman known to man," Kise said. "Worse than Midorima even." 

"Don't say that, there's no one on earth worse than Midorima," Takao said. "And yeah, the last few times we went out together sucked majorly, but I think all we need is a change of tactics." 

" _No_ , what you _need_ is a new wingman," Kise corrected. "Preferably one who is short, chubby and riddled with acne." 

"It's too much work to befriend a guy like that," Takao said dismissively. "Anyway, I came up with a plan that will surely work!" 

"Can't wait to hear it." 

"See, our problem is that whenever I try to pick up girls with you they all flock around you immediately. Which is horrible for me, great for you, yeah? But I'd rather things be horrible for you and great for me." 

"A great friend you are," Kise said dryly.  

Takao nodded. "The best. But anyway, I thought that you should go over and chat up a girl that I want, _really_ chat her up, you know? Use all your charisma on her, and then ask her out to a nice dinner the day after, something cute, y'know?" 

Kise frowned. "And where do _you_ come into the picture?" 

Takao continued on enthusiastically. "See, when the date comes, you're not gonna show up! She gets stood up, she gets upset, and then _I_ , the kind gentleman who just _happens_ to be there at the right moment, will swoop in, comfort her, listen to her, and hopefully bang her as a revenge at you! What do you think?" 

Kise blinked at him. "I think," he started, "That on top of being disgusting you're also a scumbag." 

"I haven't had sex in four months," Takao said as an excuse, "I'm desperate. And this is _definitely_ gonna work." 

"You really think I'm going to do it?" 

" _C'mon_ , you're my best friend." 

Kise shook his head. "You've already used that line to make me buy you a Mars bar, no way are you using it again in the same day." 

Takao made a face. "Yeah, forgot about it. But please, _consider_ the plan." 

"No way," Kise said decisively. "I'm going to look like such an asshole if I do it." 

"Maybe, but think of all the chicks I'm gonna get!" 

"Yet another reason to say no." 

Takao threw a balled up napkin at him. "Mean." 

Kise rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and gestured at the girl. "Just go talk to her." 

Takao looked at her longingly. "She's way out of my league, man." 

"So?" Kise asked. "You know when you see a really hot girl with an ugly guy? That could be  _you_." 

Takao seemed to think it over. "You think so?" 

Kise shrugged. "Strangers things have happened." 

Takao still seemed deep in thought, then shook his head. "Alright," he said, "Since you're obviously not gonna be useful I'll just have to think of a different tactic." 

"I believe in you," Kise said, then yawned. 

"You look awful, mate," Takao remarked, looking at Kise's red eyes and slightly disheveled hair. 

"Still better looking than you," Kise retorted. 

"Don't rub it in, geez," Takao said jokingly, then said, "But really, I've told you a thousand time not to watch your trashy show till the late hours of the night." 

"X-facotr is not trashy," Kise muttered. 

"S'not a quality show either." Takao balled up another napkin and threw it at Kise, who swatted it away easily. "You still got problems finding a new flat?" 

Kise nodded his head with a grimace. "I'm on the verge of living on the street." 

"Then you should claim the bench at the park next to campus. There's a big tree next to it, it'll keep you sheltered from the rain." 

"Grand advice, thanks," Kise said sulkily. 

"Y'know," Takao said thoughtfully, "A guy from my drama class just moved out of his flat, and he lived pretty close to campus. I can ask him if he had any flatmates, see if they're looking for a replacement?" 

Kise stared at Takao, taking it in, then shot up from his place in enthusiasm. "Yeah! Please, do it!" 

Takao laughed loudly and stretched up in his place to clap Kise on his shoulder and guide him back down to his seat. "Don't get yourself too excited about it, we don't know what the situation is. I'll ask him though." 

Kise nodded with a smile, a shred of hope entering his heart. "Thanks." 

"No problem," Takao said back. "Will that act of kindness make you reconsider my earlier request?" 

Kise's smile grew, and he nodded his head again. "Sure, I'll consider it." 

Takao's eyebrows shot up in surprise, then turned down into a frown. "You're not actually going to consider it." 

"'course not," Kise admitted easily, smile still in place, and ducked when Takao threw yet another napkin at him. 

"Don't toy with my emotions," Takao said, and received a hug from Kise.  

"Never again," he promised. 

"Good," Takao said with a nod, then turned to the girl again. "Now shush. I haven't looked at her boobs for seven minutes and I'm starting to get symptoms of withdrawals."

 

**~oOo~**

 

After some investigation on Takao's part, Kise found out that the guy did have flatmates (three of them) and that they had one spare bedroom, which just seemed a bit too good to be true. 

"I gave him your phone number to pass on to them," Takao told him two days later, as they were sitting at a tea place close to campus. "And apparently the rent is not that bad, so try not to screw it up." 

That same day Kise got a call from an unknown number just as he was walking out of class. 

"Hello?" he said. 

_"_ _Hi_ _,_ _Kise_ _?"_  a voice of a guy sounded from the other line,  _"_ _My_ _name's_ _Kagami_ _, 'm_ _calling_ _about_ _the_ _flat_ _,_ _my_ _friend_ _told_ _me_ _you're_ _interested_ _in_ _it_ _?"_  

"Your friend was right," Kise replied with a smile.  

_"_ _Great_ _!_ _You_ _want_ _to_ _pop_ _by_ _sometime_ _this_ _week_ _,_ _check_ _the_ _place_ _out_ _?"_  

"I can come by today, if it's not a problem," Kise answered. 

_"_ _No_ _,_ _not_ _a_ _problem_ _,"_   he heard Kagami say.  _"_ _S'just_ _gonna_ _be_ _me_ _there_ _though_ _,_ _so_ _you_ _won't_ _get_ _to_ _meet_ _the_ _other_ _two_ _,_ _but_ _it's_ _fine_ _with_ _me_ _."_  

"Yeah, okay." 

_"_ _So_ _when_ _do_ _you_ _wanna_ _come_ _by_ _?"_  

Kise checked his watch. It was 12 pm. "Four is fine?" 

_"_ _Yeah_ _,_ _no_ _prob_ _._ _I'll_ _text_ _you_ _the_ _address_ _._ _See_ _you_ _then_ _mate_ _."_  

"See you," Kise said with a smile and hung up. 

Things were looking up for him, finally.

 

**~oOo~**

 

The outside of the apartment wasn't the most pleasing to the eye, with the stained walls and broken window, but Kise was past the point of judging a place by its appearance. He walked inside and climbed up the stairs until he reached the third floor, then knocked on a blue door with the number 5 next to it. 

A few seconds later and a buff guy with red hair and split eyebrows opened the door with a smile. 

"Hey," he said, and it was the same voice from the phone. "Kise, right?" 

Kise nodded with a smile of his own and offered his hand out for a shake. "Nice to meet you, mate." 

"You too," Kagami said, shaking his hand and gesturing for him to come inside. "Come, take a look at our humble residence." 

Humble residence was the right description for the place. It was just big enough, not overly spacy, but enough room for four people to live together peacefully. There were four bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen, and that's about it.  

Still, as long as there was a television there, Kise was happy. 

"The laundry room is downstairs," Kagami said after their short tour ended, "And we split the grocery shopping, cleaning and cooking chores between us equally, so no freeloaders here. Do you cook?" 

"Not well," Kise admitted.  

Kagami made a dismissive gesture. "Don't worry, s'fine. That just means you'll clean more, that's alright with you?" 

"Yeah, sure," Kise agreed immediately. 

"So what do you think of the place?" Kagami asked as he plopped down on the couch.  

Kise followed his lead and sat down next to him. "It's nice," he said. "I like it. And even if I didn't, I really need a place to live in, so no time to be picky." 

Kagami nodded his head. "Yeah, I heard that you're desperate for a place. I'll have to talk with my other two flatmates before accepting you here, but I don't see a reason for them to be against you moving here." 

"What are they like?" Kise asked with interest. 

Kagami smiled. "Aomine is a knobhead. Kuroko is alright, for the most part, but you'll shit your pants a lot for the first couple of weeks of living with him." 

"Why?" 

"He's got this habit of sneaking up on you. I don't know, I don't really get how he does it, but you don't even notice he's there until he starts talking. Some creepy shit, I swear, but you'll get used to it in the end. Other than that he's fine." 

Alright then. "And you're all in Teiko uni, right?" 

Kagami nodded. "Aomine and I are on our third year, Kuroko on his second. You?" 

"Also on my second." 

"Cool. Don't think I've seen you around before, but it's a big place." Kagami scratched his leg roughly and Kise followed the movement with his eyes. "So, why do you need a place in such short notice?" 

"I quit my job, and now I can't afford my flat," Kise explained. "I have enough money to afford a cheaper place, but not where I live now." 

"Why did you quit your job then?" 

"It took too much of my time. I want to focus on my studies, and modelling is too time consuming, I could barely even study before a test." 

"You were a model?" Kagami asked in interest, and Kise nodded his head. "Then you know a lot of models, right?" 

Kise laughed. "Sure." 

"You know, promising to bring back a model friend of yours here every once in a while will really improve your chances of being accepted into this flat," Kagami said brightly. 

"Good to know," Kise said with a smile. "If that all it takes to get a flat these days then I promise." 

Kagami offered him his hand. "Good doing business with you." 

Kise left a few minutes later, feeling lighter than he did an hour ago.

 

**~oOo~**

 

Kagami called again two days later to inform him that they are now officially flatmates.

Kise celebrated the occasion with twelve episodes of Snog, Marry, Avoid and two pints of beer.

 

**~oOo~**

 

A week later and he was moving into his new flat, with the help of a hungover Takao. 

"Ugh," Takao grunted pathetically as he lifted a heavy box from Kise's car. 

"Ughh," Takao grunted again as they were walking up the stairs while carrying the heavy boxes. 

" _Ughhhh_ ," Takao grunted again as Kise knocked on the door of his new apartment. 

"Stop grunting in my ear," Kise said distractedly as he readjusted the box in his hands. 

"My head hurts," Takao said tiredly. "I think 'm gonna pass out." 

"You can pass out after all the boxes are in the apartment," Kise offered graciously.  

Takao just grunted once again, and before he could say anything else the door opened to reveal-

Nothing. 

"Um," Kise said, squinting his eyes and looking around. "Hello?" 

"Hi," came a voice out of thin air, startling both Kise and Takao so much that they dropped the boxes. 

" _Jesus fuck_!" Takao cried out in pain, rubbing his foot at the spot where the box accidentally hit it. 

"Sorry," the same voice came again, and now Kise could finally locate the source of it. It was a short guy, with light blue hair, light blue eyes and a blank expression on his face.  

Kise exhaled the breath he held. "You must be Kuroko then." 

"I see you've been warned about me in advance," Kuroko said with a nod.  

"Yeah, Kagami mentioned something about you," Kise replied, picking up his box again and holding it with one arm. The other he offered to Kuroko, who shook it gently. "Good to meet you. I'm Kise." 

Kuroko stepped away from the door to give Kise and Takao space to enter. "Do you have a lot of boxes? I'll tell Kagami and Aomine to come over and help." 

"That would be ace, thanks," Kise replied as he put the box down, and Kuroko disappeared into one of the bedrooms. 

"That's creepy," Takao muttered into his ear, looking at the spot Kuroko was last seen in. "I didn't even see him there." 

Kise shrugged. "Kagami said you get used to it." 

"Still," Takao said, shaking his head.  

"Hey mate, good to see you again!" Came a familiar voice from where the bedrooms were, and Kise lifted his gaze to smile at an approaching Kagami, with Kuroko and another guy following close behind him.  

"Hi," he greeted Kagami, then turned to the unknown guy behind him. The guy was just as buff as Kagami was, with dark blue hair, dark blue eyes and dark skin. Actually, everything about him, from his looks to his clothes to the expression on his face could be summed up as dark. Still, Kise smiled his bright smile at him and offered him his hand, like he did with Kagami and Kuroko. "Hey, Aomine, right?" 

The guy looked at the offered hand in front of him, shook it for a second and let go as if burned. "Yeah," he said as a response, and without offering another word walked out of the door. 

Kise blinked at his retreating back for a second, then turned to look at Takao who had a similar look of puzzlement on his face. He then looked at Kagami and Kuroko who were exchanging a look between them. 

"He's not the best with social interactions," Kagami offered as an explanation, and Kise just shrugged in response. 

"It's fine," he said, then gestured at one of the bedroom doors. "That one's mine, yeah?" 

"Right," Kagami confirmed, then grabbed the box that Takao previously held and carried it into Kise's new room.  

Takao looked at his now empty hands with a smile. "He's already my favorite." 

Kise smirked and carried his own box into the room. "That just means that you're now free to carry more boxes from the car." 

Takao cursed and got out of the house, grumbling all the while about unfairness. 

Kise's new room was smaller than his last, but that was expected. The bed was kinda small and he was sure the closet wouldn't be able to contain all of his clothes and shoes, but other than that it was a nice room. The walls were the color of light purple, the rug on the floor was gray, and the curtains white. There was also a thin layer of dust on the table and closet, and Kise made a mental note to himself to clean the room later. 

It took a lot less time than expected to bring all the boxes into the flat (mostly because of Aomine, who Kise had a strange feeling preferred to do the manual work than be in the flat with him), and a short while later Takao bid his goodbyes to everyone and went back to his own flat to sleep the hangover off, leaving only Kise in his room to sort out through his stuff and put everything in place. 

When most of his things were out of the boxes and in their right place, Kise finally decided to have a bit of a rest time and walked into the living room. He spotted Aomine sitting on the couch, looking at an action film that wasn't familiar to Kise, something starring Bruce Willis. 

"Hey," he said, sitting on the couch next to him. Aomine shifted slightly in his place, not tearing his eyes away from the TV screen, and nodded once as a greeting.  

"Are Kagami and Kuroko home?" he asked, trying to coax the other guy into conversation.  

"No," Aomine answered flatly, still not looking back at him. 

This made Kise furrow his eyebrows. "Is everything okay, mate?" 

Aomine rolled his eyes and stood up, throwing the remote control on his now vacant seat. "Everything's just _peachy_ ," he said, in a tone that made it known to Kise that everything was anything _but_ peachy, and walked into his own room, locking the door behind him. 

Kise spent the next few seconds staring at the now locked door, trying to figure out what he did to upset the other guy. When he came up with nothing, he just shrugged and moved back to the telly, grabbing the remote control and switching the channels to find something a bit less violent and a lot more stupid to watch.  

Whatever Aomine's problem was, it wasn't Kise's problem.


End file.
